Letters To No One
by Gryffindors.beat.Slytherin.731
Summary: Some things really do need to be said. A series of letters written for the characters of HP by the characters of HP.
1. To Sev, Evans, Molly, Lily & Hermione

**A/N:** I know this kind of Fanfiction is probably overdone a lot. You know, letters to people of fanfiction, or letters to the characters. However, these letters are just a compilation of things I thought needed to be said. I'll probably do these by fives-that is, if people want to read them. I'm really hoping that people will review! I've noticed that a lot of people have been marking "One Last Goodbye" as a Favourite Story. I've also noticed that it has so many views, but no one's reviewing! I only have three reviews for that story. So I'm hoping if you're reading this, then you'll go and read & review that story. Also, if you have any ideas for the letters, please feel free to review with your ideas!

**DISCLAIMER:** You see . . . if I was J.K. Rowling in any way, I would probably be trying to create a series of novels about the Marauders instead of writing this. But since I am not qualified nor am I J.K. Rowling, I'm writing Letters to No One :P

* * *

><p>Dear Sev,<p>

I know you were probably less than happy that Harry is Pot—James' son, but thank you for keeping him safe. Thank you for saving him in his first Quidditch match. Thank you for attempting to teach him Occlumency. Thank you for sending him your Patronus when he was searching for the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Most importantly, thank you for turning your loyalties to Dumbledore and doing what was right. You were so brave, living a double life and standing up to the Dark Lord. I'm not sorry that I chose James, but I am sorry that our friendship couldn't have lasted longer. But thank you again. Hope to see you here in heaven.

Lots of love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I'm sorry for being such an "arrogant toe-rag" as you like to call me. All I wanted was for you to feel the same way as I do about you, but I was too thickheaded to realize what I was really doing. Well, maybe I knew I was irritating you, but it's just the look in your eyes and the way your-Maybe I'm going too far into this. Anyways, I don't mind if you want to keep hating my guts. I'm pretty sure that I deserve it. And you don't have to worry, I'm not writing to ask you out again. I figured that you've made it quite clear that you don't want to associate with me, nonetheless date me. However, I hope we can be friends or at least pleasant acquaintances, and that you'll accept my apology. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Evans . . . er . . . I mean, Lily (if you'll let me call you that).

Sincerely,

James

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

Thank you for being the motherly figure Harry needed for the years I was gone. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that, but I'm trying to make up for it to you by taking care of Fred. Don't worry; I'll take care of him until you come here to meet him again. And please take care of Harry until it's his turn to come here. I figure he doesn't need help now that he's a fully qualified wizard, but Merlin knows that trouble usually finds him.

Thank you again,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I miss you Lily. I'm sorry for not coming to your wedding. I'm sorry for not inviting you to mine. I'm sorry for not being a good sister to you. I'm sorry for calling you a freak. I'm sorry for accusing you and that boy of reading my mail all those years ago. I'm sorry for getting mad at you just because Dumbledore didn't let a . . . person like me get into . . . Hogwarts. I'm sorry for shunning you and Potter . . . I mean, James. Most importantly, I'm sorry for acting so crude to your son. I couldn't look at those eyes of his. Every time I did, I saw you. I love you, sis. I'm sorry if I never said before that night in Godric's Hollow . . .

Your sister,

Petunia

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione,<p>

I hope you're smiling while you're reading this. There's that smile. Now I'm smiling because you just smiled and I know you read this part. So, as you've said before, just because I "have the emotional range of a teaspoon", doesn't mean that everyone else does. For example you. Fred and George have taken the mickey out of me for all that, mind you. George will probably do it again when he figures out I wrote this. Anyways, er, that's not the point. My point is that . . . I love the way your furrow your eyebrows when you're confused or focused on something. I loved the way you call me Ronald when you're mad at me. I love how you seem to know the answer to everything. I loved how you hexed McLaggen at the Quidditch tryouts in fifth year just so I could get a spot as Keeper (Harry told me). I love the expression on your face when you get worried about Harry or me. I love the look in your eyes when you get angry with me. I loved how you said my name and brought me to you and Harry in the woods. I loved how mad you were at me when I came back to the tent (although, I probably should've been worried). I loved the kiss we shared before the battle even though Harry was yelling in our ears "OY! THERE'S A WAR GOING ON HERE!" I was scared when the troll was stuck with you in the girls' lavatory. I was scared when the basilisk petrified you in second year. I was scared when you tried to stop Lupin from attacking us when he was a werewolf. I was scared when you said you already had a date to the Yule Ball. I was scared when Grawp picked you up in fifth year. I was scared you'd get hurt when the Death Eaters came to the Astronomy Tower in sixth year. I was scared the year we didn't go to Hogwarts. I was scared during the war. I need you, 'Mione. I love you, 'Mione. Marry me?

-Ron


	2. To Ginny, Cho, Prongs, Wormtail & Draco

**A/N: **So I didn't spend nearly as much time on this one as I did on the last one. But I figured, some of the letters required a little bit of humor just as much as serious..ness..? I'm hoping to get more reviews! I really could use the help. I'm going to try and update once a week, but you know, an author starts to give up after an unresponsive audience. Feel free to tell to me if these are bad, too. I just want feedback! You get a year's worth of Butterbeer if you do :)! Well. Yeah. So these are letters to Ginny from Bill, Cho from Diggory, James from Peter, Peter from James & Lily, and Draco from Fred & George. I'll probably update again before Christmas. BY THE WAY. I love Damian McGinty :) He was in the Irish singing group, Celtic Thunder, and he's also on Glee as the character Rory Flanagan, an Irish exchange student! He's really great! And his eyes! MERLIN'S BEARD. His eyes are like piercing blue. It's scary but it's so amazing! I'm rambling on again. So . . . just read & review. Or Favourite! That's fine, too!

* * *

><p>Dear Ginny,<p>

Michael Corner? Dean Thomas? Who the bloody hell are these people! You've been pining over Harry Potter for years, including the summer before you're first year (By the way, I don't think I've properly congratulated you for being in Gryffindor). You could have at least informed me of these decisions before dating some random bloke! I prefer you date Harry because I already know him, and I'd be a proud brother to say I beat up the Boy Who Lived because he broke my baby sister's heart.

Love,

Bill :)

* * *

><p>Dear Cho,<p>

I see how it is. Date _the_ Harry Potter a year after I die. How rude.

Not impressed,

Cedric Diggory

P.S. You can see me in my new movie, "Twilight" where I date this other . . . weird and annoying, girl. (In all honesty, I think you're better than her. BUT I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU. So, er . . . you suck.)

* * *

><p>Dear Prongs,<p>

I am so . . . so . . . sooo sorry. You trusted me as one of your best friends to keep you, Lily and Harry safe. But I broke your trust by telling the Dark—Voldemort where you were hidden. I should never have been made Secret-Keeper. It should have been Padfoot to be the Secret-Keeper like you suggested. I don't know why he would have wanted me to be it. Now that I think about it . . . maybe Moony should have been it . . . That's beside the point, though. Why you three ever let me be a Marauder, I'll never know. Why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor, again, I don't know. Why I gave into Voldemort's orders and gave up your secret . . . I sort of know. I was afraid. I was a coward. Why I didn't try to defy him like you and Lily did three times, I know the answer to that, too. I'm not worthy of being a Gryffindor. I'm not brave like you, Padfoot, Moony and Lily. You and Lily died on my behalf. I wish I could make it up to you, but I'm scared . . . I shouldn't even be a Marauder. I'm sorry Prongs. I don't even deserve your forgiveness . . .

Sincerely,

Peter (Wormtail)

* * *

><p>Dear Wormtail,<p>

You don't deserve our forgiveness. But you have it.

Love,

James & Lily

P.S. Be strong, and do what's right. The Sorting Hat made you a Gryffindor for a reason.

* * *

><p>Dear Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret,<p>

Your father didn't hear about it you slimy git! By the way, that's revenge for making ickle Ronniekins throw up slugs in your second year. Wish we'd done it instead of Mad-Eye.

In all due respect,

(Not really)

Fred & George


	3. To Harry, Fred, Dudley, Petunia & Snape

**A/N:** Er, OK! So I didn't exactly update on Christmas! But, instead, I posted a different story on Christmas Day! It's a HP & Glee Crossover called "Time: On The Rise & On The Run" (if you don't like it, whatever :P) Check it out if you'd like. So this is chapter three of "Letters To No One". Ginny writes a letter to Harry, Percy writes a letter to Fred, Harry writes a letter to Dudley & Aunt Petunia, and Petunia writes a letter to . . . Snape? O: WHOA. But yeah, sorry if these letters are becoming short! My cousins from North Carolina are here for Winter Break and they kind of take up my time, so I'm a bit busy. Also . . . these letters look much longer when I put them on a Word document . . . haha.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series under any circumstances! Do I have blonde hair? No! I'm quite the opposite with black/brown hair! Is my name Joanne? No, I'm pretty sure it's not! Is my last name Rowling? NOOOOOO, not even close.

**P.S.** If I don't update before New Year's . . . well, Happy New Year! We only have today and tomorrow left of 2012! (For those of you in America, like me.) Those Filipinos (I'm filipino haha) only have one day of 2011 left! 23 hours and 52 minutes to be exact . . . Haha, I'm weird like that.

* * *

><p>Dear Harry,<p>

I love that you're naming our children after people who inspire and have a huge impact on you, but NOT ALL OUR CHILDREN WILL BE NAMED AFTER DEAD PEOPLE. Our daughter will be named Lily Luna. This discussion is over. So what do you want for dinner, love?

With love,

Ginny

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

It should have been me! Not you. You brought smiles and laughter to our family. I brought late night arguments and uptight, awkward situations. You told jokes, I talked about work. You made mum happy, I made mum cry. You were and are a Weasley. I was a pompous prat that was blinded by power. Please . . . come back. I don't deserve our family. You do.

Not joking this time,

But that's not hard to believe,

Percy

* * *

><p>Dear Dudley,<p>

Thank you, you know, for not thinking that I'm a waste of space. I appreciate it. I forgive you . . . for . . .well, _most_ of the things you did. You're a good guy a lot of the time. Just choose the right choices and don't let anyone else choose them for you. But you can let people help you. Family has to stick together right?

Your cousin,

Harry

* * *

><p>Dear Aunt Petunia,<p>

I know I didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow. You lost a sister even though you have trouble admitting it. It's all right to miss her, you know. I miss her a lot too, despite the fact I only knew her for about a year of my life. I don't know exactly what happened between you two, I only know bits and pieces. But it's not worth it to give up on your sister just like that. Of course, I wouldn't know, since I'm an only child. I always wanted a brother or sister. Just know my mum still loves and misses you. Thanks for not leaving me on the street by the way, no matter how many times you were reminded of _her._

Your nephew,

Harry

* * *

><p>Dear Snape,<p>

That is your name, correct? Or maybe it was your surname . . . I don't particularly remember, and you probably don't want to hear from me. Well, that's not the point. Erm, I don't really know how to say this, but . . . thank you, for trying to keep my . . . sister, Lily, safe. You were there when I wasn't, and I'm thankful. You're probably wondering, "Why does she care? She was so rude to Lily when she got her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter." I guess I was just jealous and afraid that things would be different. I didn't want her to hurt me by changing and finding new people . . . so I hurt her before she could hurt me. Does that make sense? I don't know whom else to talk to this about, so I'm sorry if you don't really care. You probably won't even read this . . . oh, look at me, I'm rambling on again . . .

Petunia Dursley


End file.
